


Line in the sand

by Pigeonlandia



Series: Catharsis [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Mammon POV, The relationship stuff is background once again they are in love but neither of them know it, This is about the time asmo told mammon to kill himself during the retreat so, This isn’t an Asmo hate fic but boy howdy did they get off on the wrong foot, Warning for discussions of suicide, mc is an oc with a name and a personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeonlandia/pseuds/Pigeonlandia
Summary: Idiom1. a point (physical, decisional, etc.) beyond which one will proceed no further.2. a point beyond which, once the decision to go beyond it is made, the decision and its resulting consequences are permanently decided and irreversible.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Catharsis [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104086
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Line in the sand

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: local fic writer got mad about asmo literally telling mammon to kill himself that they wrote over 2k words about it 
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing in Mammons POV so i hope i did a good job
> 
> Also also, this one is actually a one shot for once, i know.

“Get out.”

He and Asmodeus both look over at her. Mammon is almost taken back by how _angry_ she looks. Shes practically glowering over at them, and even Simeon, who’d stayed silent with that ever-placid smile on his face, looked taken aback, if only slightly.

Asmo turns back at him, looking at him with triumph. “You heard the lady! Chop chop!” He says with a smile and a few claps.

“I wasn’t talking to _him_. I was talking to _you_.”

Asmo looks shocked as he looks over at Viola. She’d stood up at some point, book discarded as she walks over to them. He sees that her fists are clenched and her body is taught like a bowstring.

Violas hard to get a read on, her face is mostly blank at least 80 percent of the time. But her normally stoic expression has hardened into something unreadable.

He can tell that his brother has also noticed, his spiteful triumph has faded away into some form of shock.

“Why the _fuck_ would you say something like that?” She says as she levels her gaze with Asmo’s. “Why would you tell him to _kill himself?_ What the hell is _wrong_ with you? Do you know how harmful that shit is? It is _vile_ it is _cruel_ and it is _abhorrent_. I know you all argue but there are some _fucking_ lines you don’t cross!”

Mammon can tell that she’s shaking. It’s a subtle tremor, so small that if he hadn’t seen it before when she’d faced down Lucifer over the grimoire he probably wouldn’t’ve noticed it was even there. She’s still glaring up at Asmo, and he knows that she isn’t done.

“You want people to love you, to _want_ you, but you say terrible shit like that without a second thought to your own _fucking brother!_ ” She isn’t yelling, but her voice has started to rise. “You _disgust_ me, Asmodeus. Right now I don’t even want to fucking _look at you_ , so get. _Out_.”

Mammon’s seen his brothers through several things, through the war and their fall and everything thats happened since then, but its been a long, _long_ time since he’s seen Asmo look so stricken. Mammon knows this isn’t the first time a human has cursed him, his ex was still around as an evil angry portrait in Diavolos _house_ , but Mammon knows that he desires her. That was the whole reason he’d come, pillow fight and all, to try and stop his brother and his lust driven antics because he wanted him to _stay away_ from her.

(And maybe, he just couldn’t bear being away from her. Lucifer had assigned him as her guardian, everyone _knew_ that, but they all acted like he was out of line and _annoying_ for wanting to be around her, even though it was his job.)

There’s a long silence, and Mammon looks at Simeon because he’s well and truly at a loss for _what else_ to do.

“You...” Asmo says. “...don’t have a pact with me yet, you can’t make me do anything-“

Mammon feels like he’s trying to be assertive, but all of the fight has gone out of his voice, and he sounds more...sad than anything. Mammon can’t really help but feel bad for him, even if Violas outburst had given him a warm feeling in his chest.

“Alright then! I’ll leave! As long as I’m not in the same room with _you_ I’ll be happy!” She snaps, turning around to leave. He sees her walk out the door she starts to stomp down the hall, the heels of her shoes clicking against the floor.

For a second, theres nothing but silence. Mammons half expecting Asmo to turn around and start tearing into him, but he’s still staring at the empty space where Viola was, hands clenching and unclenching, like he’s trying to figure out what to do next.

Mammon, in a way, can sympathize. He sure as hell (heh) doesn’t know what to do right now. He _wants_ to go after her, but she’s _angry_ , and he’s never seen her _angry_ before. Indignant, yes, annoyed, rarely, but she was incredibly fucking angry, he’d lived with Satan long enough to know what _that_ looked like. It wasn’t the anger itself that was giving him pause (once again, he lives with _Satan_ ), it was the fact that it was coming from _her_.

“What is going _on_ over here?”

The silence breaks as Lucifer looks over to them. Diavolo is there too, because of course he is.

“We heard yelling,” Diavolo says. “Where’s Viola?”

Lucifer looks at him, and all Mammon can think is _”of fucking course”_ “Mammon, what did you _do_?”

“I think you should ask your _other_ brother, Lucifer. I’ve been here, and she was very much upset by something _Asmodeus_ said.”

It takes all of Mammons self control not to turn around and look at Simeon with his mouth hanging open. Lucifer is looking between him and Asmo, his eyebrows slightly furrowed.

“Asmodeus, is this true?”

“I...” Asmo says. “She just got really mad over _nothing_ -“

“You made her _mad_?” Diavolo cuts in. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen her angry before-“

If Diavolo wasn’t capable of dragging him away to the dungeons, Mammon would cut in with of _course_ he hasn’t, he only shows up when things are dire and most of the time he just depends on them to keep her alive. (A job Mammon thinks he’s doing a decent job of, all things considered.) He doesn’t know her like he does. He probably barely knows her at all.

“Mammon.”

He looks over to Simeon, wondering what the angel wants with _him_. Maybe he’s mad about the fact that he interrupted whatever sleep he was going to get or something, but he’s never really seen Simeon get mad about much. Unlike Viola, he seems to be ever placid.

“You should go to her.” The angel says. “This house can be dangerous, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He says. “I’ll go make sure she hasn’t fallen down a hole or something.”

Simeon just gives him a small smile.

-

He finds her sitting under a tree.

It’s one of the many around the pond in the massive yard of The Demon Lords Castle, and shes sitting against it, and all Mammon can think of is how small she looks against it all.

He doesn’t say anything, just sits next to her. At first, he thinks that she doesn’t notice him, but after a second she just looks at him.

“Let me guess.” She says. “You’re going to tell me that I need to apologize.”

“Who do I look like, _Lucifer_?” Mammon says, and he thinks he can see her smile, even if she quickly covers it. “But...if ya want a pact with him, you’’ll hafta smooth things over-“

“Well, if he’s going to act like _that_ then I don’t _want_ a pact with him!” She snaps. “He can take his photo of Lucifer sleeping and choke on it. I can’t believe Lucifer forced me into a dance to _intimidate_ me for _him_.”

(Mammon thinks, briefly, about how he tried to ask her to dance, because it’d be lame if she was just left there alone on the sidelines, and the churning feeling in his chest as his brother stole her away.)

“Why are ya so _mad_ about this?” Mammon says. “I mean, he didn’t say anything to you-“

“And why are you _okay_ with him saying that to you!” She snaps. “It’s a _terrible_ thing to say!”

It wasn’t like what Asmo said hadn’t bothered him, it did, if only because he was kind of sick and tired of the disrespect he got from his family, but nobody ever treated anything as “too far”, to be honest, it kinda all blurred together from his end, the only things standing out being the inevitability of being tied to the chandelier. But Viola was acting like Asmo had done something well and truly _terrible_. And it was _confusing_.

“Well.” Mammon says with a shrug. “It ain’t like I can actually _die_.”

“Well, where I’m from if someone _dies_ , they’re gone forever, Mammon! Telling someone to _kill themselves_ means that you want them dead and gone, and that they’ll never, ever, come back. “ She grips the side of her arms and looks down at the ground. “I don’t want you gone, Mammon. You’re one of the few people I have on my side down here.”

(For a second, he remembers the time Levi had told him to die over money shortly after they met, and the brief look of concern that had flashed on her face. At the time he thought that she was concerned over the fact he had a 200 year old debt, but now he’s second guessing that.)

He just looks at her for a second, before he reaches his arm out and ruffles her hair. She makes a weird strangled noise as she lifts her arms up to stop him, but he stops before she can even try to push him away.

“Well, I ain’t going anywhere. No matter what my brothers say to me. Even if they ordered me to leave ya in a pit of vipers I wouldn’t do it, if only because Lucifer would skin me alive.”

“I appreciate the sentiment, and I will let you know if anyone plans to put me in any viper pits.” She says with a small smile.

“C’mon.” He says. “We should go back, before they think ya fell in the lake.”

She doesn’t look _happy_ about it, but she nods. He knows she’s thinking about having to see Asmo again. She leads, and he follows.

-

Asmo is of course, there when they get back.

He’s standing in the foyer, picking at his scarf. Mammon doesn’t know if Lucifer sent him down here to wait or if he decided to do it of his own accord. His brother wasn’t a stranger to _rejection_ , even Asmo didn’t have a 100% success rate, but he always brushed off anyone who rejected him of just being _jealous_ , or not up to the task of being with him, the Avatar of Lust himself.

But he couldn’t claim that Viola was jealous, or unable to handle him. She’d verbally dressed him down for what he’d said to him, and there was no denying that she had any other motives beyond sheer _outrage_. Mammon didn’t (and probably _couldn’t_ ) remember all of Asmo’s lovers and those he lusted after, but this was probably the first time someone had so throughly rejected him for _him_ , Mammon, the scummy second born.

(He feels bad for his brother, really, but man he’d pay a thousand grimm to see the inside of Asmo’s head when Viola laid into him and he realized she wasn’t going to be another simple conquest.)

Asmo looks up at them, but honestly, his gaze is focused squarely on Viola. His gaze is pleading, like the one he uses whenever he’s begging Lucifer for some fancy cosmetic but more, like he’d turned it up to 110%. Mammon wonders if he’s used it on his lovers before whenever he was “in the doghouse”. Maybe he’ll ask Solomon one day. Sure, the sorcerer creeped him out on a good day, but it’d give him _prime_ blackmail material.

“I’m sorry.” Asmo says as he looks at her. “I really am.”

For a second, Viola doesn’t say anything. Mammon’s behind her so he can’t see her face, but he sees her put her hand on her hip, and judging by Asmo’s uncomfortable squirming, he’d bet Lucifers best pen set that she sure wasn’t smiling at him.

“I’m not the person you should be apologizing too.” She says after a second, and Mammon feels a bit...uncomfortable. Apologizing was a thing that rarely happened in their family, doing it just felt _off_. Maybe to Viola it seemed like a sign of cruelty, but they were demons now, and she was a human. He shouldn’t be surprised that she couldn’t pick apart a family dynamic thousands of years and a war in the making.

“Viola, ya don’t gotta tell him to do _that_.” He says.

He can see Asmo’s shoulders relax a little. He’s half expecting Viola to cut back at him, argue with him like she always does, but she says nothing, instead raising her finger to her chin, like she’s thinking about something.

“I understand.” She says after a second. And Asmo looks at her with a glimmer of hope. “Even if he did, it wouldn’t mean anything, right? It’d all be a lie. I said that Mammon is the one you should be apologizing to, Asmodeus. But I know that if you did, it’d be hollow because you’d only be doing it to get back into my good graces, correct?”

Mammon wants to cut in, tell her she’s being too harsh, the frustration of her just _not getting it_ bubbling, but Asmo opens his mouth again.

“I-I don’t-“

“Do you even realize what you’ve _done?_ ” Viola snaps, cutting him off once again. Mammon is admittedly, torn between telling her to go easy on him or watching Asmo get his due.

(Also, maybe, just maybe, he didn’t want her to stop. Maybe he actually wanted to hear what the human had to say.)

“Do you know what you were saying? That if Mammon did what you told him to do he’d be _gone_. You want to know something, Asmo? He’s the only person in you’re entire family who actually _cares_ about what happens to me, everyone else sees it fit to threaten me or do whatever they want, even Diavolo dragged me down here for the hell of it. When you said _that_ , Asmodeus, you were saying that you wanted the one of the few people in you’re family who _cares_ about my safety _gone_. But you know what? Even if he _didn’t_ do any of that, what you said to him would still be _wrong_. It’s wrong because you’re wishing for the _death_ of your brother, someone who’s barley _done_ anything but steal, _which is his sin_. And don’t act like you’re _above_ your own sin, Asmodeus, you tried to _charm_ me right out of the gate. How would you feel if Mammon _did_ kill himself? If he was gone forever and could never, ever, come back? Would you be happy? Is that what you wanted?”

“Viola, darling, I do care about-“

“You only _care_ because you see me as a sex object!” She snaps. “I see the way you look at me, and newsflash, I’m not going to fuck you! Thats why you were so _mad_ about Mammon bursting in, right? You couldn’t deal of the _idea_ of me being around anyone else, but you don’t own me! None of you do, pacts or no. And you still haven’t answered my question. This isn’t about you _caring_ about me so you can fuck me down the line, this is about you wanting your brother _dead_.”

There’s a moment of silence where Asmo just _looks_ at her, like he’s been stripped down to his core. Mammon looks at Viola. He’s trying to wrap his head around it all, is she doing this as a way to feed her sense of justice, strong as it was? Was it frustration at Asmo’s advances spilling over? Or did she actually _care_ about him?

(Maybe, Mammon thinks as he remembers her words about him being one of the only people on her side, its a combination of all three. He’s smart enough to know that multiple things can coexist, like grimm and credit and Goldie.)

“I...” He says, looking at the foyer floor. Mammon looks down as well, and notes how shiny it all is. Diavolo must pay the staff a fortune in order to keep it all up to snuff. “I don’t want Mammon dead. I don’t want him gone forever, and I didn’t know you would take my words that way. “ He takes a deep breath. “And I...I’m sorry if I made you feel like I only wanted you...physically. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

Its a genuine apology, Mammon realizes, and he can tell from the glare Asmo shoots him that his shock is written all over his face. He does his best to cover it up, but not because he was glared at, no sir.

He notices that Violas hand has fallen from its place on her hip, that her shoulders have relaxed, if only a little bit, and he knows he doesn’t have to worry about her not knowing what Mammon’s already realized.

“I appreciate your apology.” She says. “And I’ll work on getting that photo of Lucifer. But no promises, and you’re on _thin ice_ , understand?”

Asmo looks relived when he nods, and Mammon feels a little lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh here’s my [tumblr](https://doublepigeons.tumblr.com/)  
> and [twitter](https://twitter.com/pigeonmotel) sometimes i post obey me art and sometimes i talk about it


End file.
